


The Limited-Engagement Atlantis Christmas Spectacular

by Smittywing (Smitty)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitty/pseuds/Smittywing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2005's Advent Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Limited-Engagement Atlantis Christmas Spectacular

"One hundred and forty-four hours," John Sheppard said, crossing his arms and rocking back on his heels.

"Square of twelve -- what? Oh, that's just fantastic, thank you very much." Rodney pushed his computer away and collapsed back in his chair. "Now I've completely lost track and I can assure you that my calculations were far more intricate -- not to mention vital to the survival of this city and subsequently...all of us...and now I have to start all over." He huffed out a breath and scowled, but then curiosity got the better of him. "One hundred and forty-four hours what?"

"Living on Atlantis," John said serenely, "counting thirty hour days instead of twenty-four, from December first to the twenty-fourth, gives us one hundred and forty-four more hours in which to finish our Christmas shopping."

Rodney stared at him. "We're in another galaxy. We have no stores."

"Well, then," John said, leaning over and scribbling an equation on Rodney's pad, "you're just going to have to be a little more creative."

He winked and left the lab. Rodney blinked at the shortcut for his calculations jotted down in his notebook and wondered what Amazon charged for shipping to another galaxy.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2005 holiday season.
> 
> For those of you who don't know the drill, 200 words (which is a double-drabble for anyone who might be definitionally challenged - you know who you are), one per day from the first to the twenty-fourth. I do not drabble on Christmas.


End file.
